Stories:Stranded Aqua
Aquamarine is stranded on Earth. Aquamarine never really enjoyed being sent on a mission to Earth. In fact, she finishes the mission as fast as possible to leave. But this time, she'll be stranded on Earth. Story (Aquamarine and Topaz came to the Earth to complete a mission from the diamonds.) Aquamarine: Let's just get this over with so we can return to Homeworld as soon as possible. Jaiden: (spots Aquamarine) Huh? Aquamarine: Who are you? Jaiden: I'm Jaiden. Who are you? Aquamarine: I'm Aquamarine. Wait a moment... You're Jaiden? Topaz, I think I found a superhuman, it's the one with ice powers. Topaz: (walks towards Jaiden) (suddenly, Blast appears) Blast: Hey, what's going on? Aquamarine: And who are you? Blast: You can call me Blast... because that's my name. Aquamarine: Blast? That's another one of the superhumans we need. Blast: Hi Jaiden, anything "cool" going on? Jaiden: Nah....but can you tell me why is this giant person walking towards me?! Aquamarine: Oh, nothing special. We're just going to capture you to take you to the diamonds. They asked for us to bring them superhumans. I first thought it was some kind of legend, but it seems it's true after all. Jaiden: Wait, WHAT?! Topaz: (unfuses and both topaces run towards Blast and Jaiden to capture them) Blast: Oh, no you won't! (lifts a big rock, and throw it at the topazes) Don't you dare even try to do anything to her, you hear? Jaiden: Thanks, Blast. I owe you. Blast: Hehe... (blushes) Aquamarine: You don't get it, we'll capture you too. Blast: Um, yes... that too. Jaiden: Oh no.... (A shadow appears. He's holding a sword!) ????: (using his megaphone) Get away from those two, you Homeworld punks! Aquamarine: Uh, no. Who are you anyway? (The shadow reveals himself to be Jelo!) Aquamarine: Another human? But you aren't a superhuman, are you? Jelo: Nope! And I come armed! (The Crystal Gems arrive) Steven: Give up Aquamarine! There's nowhere to run! Aquamarine: Who said anything about running away? Garnet: Leave the humans alone! Aquamarine: No, I have a mission to complete, and I won't fail. I'll take these superhumans to the diamonds, and you can't stop me from doing so. Blast: How about this? (throws a giant boulder to Aquamarine's ship, and it blows up) Aquamarine: Wait, what!? You destroyed my ship! How am I going to return to Homeworld now. Blast: I guess you're stranded now. Aquamarine: You'll pay for this. (grabs her bow and turns it into her wand) Steven: Uh oh. Jaiden: Ice shield! (creates an ice barrier in front of the good guys) Aquamarine: Oh, yeah? (with her wand she moves the ice barrier away) Topaz, finish this and defeat them all. (Topaz fuses back to a big Topaz and approached the good guys) Blast: You meanies! (starts throwing more rocks, but soon runs out of them) Aquamarine: Now thanks to you, we're trapped on this planet. Blast: You're welcome. (Peeter arrives in a crane and captures Topaz in a cage. He then steps out of the crane and captures Aquamarine in a glass jar. They both can't get out.) Aquamarine: You'll see, once I get out of here, you'll all be in serious trouble! Blast: Yeah, I think not. Peeter: Nice job failing, crying emoji jerk. More like "emojerk"! Ha, zing! (Ba-dum-tsss!) Jaiden: Phew, thanks. (calls James) (Outside James' house in Arizona, James is frying an egg on the sidewalk.) James: (recieves a call from Jaiden) Yeah? Jaiden: Oh, hey, James! Blast: So, Jaiden, any "cool" plans for today? Steven: Shouldn't you wait for her to finish her call first? Blast: Um, ok... Jaiden: What'cha doing? (gets slapped by Isabella) James: Frying an egg on the sidewalk. How about you? Jaiden: Okay. I was almost kidnapped by a bunch of alien space rocks. Anyway, thanks, bye! (hangs up, to the others) James says he's frying an egg on the sidewalk. Blast: That sounds fun. Aquamarine: Ugh, I just want to get this overwith so I can return to Homeworld... Blast: Hey, Jaiden, got any "cool" plans for today? Jaiden: Pearlfights E-sports! Blue Ocean: (suddenly shows up) I like the sound of that! Red Fork: (comes eating a 6-foot long sandwich) So, what's up? Blast: Oh, I see. Need me to bring you anything Jaiden? Jaiden: Sorry, gotta leave for the Pearlfights tournament! (A bus arrives) Jaiden: Oh, there's the bus! Blue Ocean, ya coming? I signed you up! Blue Ocean: Cool, let's go! (they both get on the bus) Blast: Oh, well, have fun Jaiden, you're "cool"... Red Fork: (finishes eating his sandwich) Ok, what's going on Blast? Blast: Nothing, I'm fine. Red Fork: Okay? Aquamarine: Let me out of here you earthlings! James: (arrives with a frying pan in his hand, to Aquamarine) No. Aquamarine: I didn't even want to come, but the diamonds sent me here anyway. No I'm stuck here on this planet, with no chance of returning. Red Fork: Yeah, too bad (eating 30 pizzas). Blast: Hey, guys, what stuff does Jaiden like? (Peeter accidentally drops the container...) Peeter: Oops. (...and a car runs over the container, smashing it and setting Aquamarine free. But, her bow's also destroyed!) Aquamarine: Now I'll get you good! (tries to use her bow, but it doesn't work) Oh, you've got to be kidding me. (Sad trombone!) Jaiden: Heh. Peeter: Sorry.....not sorry. Red Fork: (eating 35 burgers) So, now what? Amethyst: I don't know. Blue Ocean: Well, now I'm level 12 in Pearlfights! Garnet: We have to make sure they don't escape. We don't want them to cause any more trouble. Aquamarine: Well, we don't seem to be doing anywhere any time soon, do we? Peach: How about let's play a board game? Red Fork: I'm in! Isabella: Me too! Blue Ocean: I'll keep playing Pearlfights. (focused on his cellphone) Peach: How about you, Aquamarine? Aquamarine: Ok, I guess I don't have anything better to do. Red Fork: Great! What will we play? Peach: You choose! Citchen Calamity, Monopoly, Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons or Skiddley Whiffers? Red Fork: I like Monopoly. Blue Ocean: Yes! Finally, I'm level 13 now! Peach: Red Fork, is Blue Ocean that addicted to Pearlfights? Red Fork: It seems so. But don't worry, this happens everytime he finds a new game he likes. Once he stayed on his computer for 84 hours in a row when he found a particular game he really liked. He always gets over it eventually. Peach: Oh my. He's been playing it for a year now! Blue Ocean: Actually, I've only played it for 216 days. Red Fork: That's like seven months! Blue Ocean, you've gotta stop this, you're getting kind of addicted to that. Blue Ocean: Never! I'm already at level 13! With enough time, I'll finally catch up with Jaiden! Jaiden: (arrives) I won the grand prize at the Pearlfights tournament! Blue Ocean: Well, maybe not. (throws his cellphone) Let's play your board game. Blast: Congratulations Jaiden! I knew you'd win, you're so "cool"! Jelo: Let's play it at Peach's castle. ya coming, Aquadork? Aquamarine: What? Red Fork: He means you. Aquamarine: Well, my name is Aquamarine, I don't think it's too hard to pronnounce. Red Fork: Forget it, let's just go play. Blue Ocean: Yup. Blast: Are you going to come too, Jaiden? Jaiden: Yeah! Blast: In that case, I'll come too! (Princess Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone arrives out of a warp pipe in the backyard.) Red Fork: Great, let's start. Aquamarine: So, how does the game work? Peach: We'll be playing Citchen Calamity! Steven will teach us. Right, Steven? Steven: Of course! Red Fork: Well then, let's get started. (Steven explains the rules of the game) Blue Ocean: (writing it down on a notebook) Oh, ok. Jaiden: We're ready to play! Blast: (sits next to Jaiden) Let's get this game started! Red Fork: Ok. Who goes first? Jaiden: Didn't quite understand the instructions though. Blue Ocean: Don't worry, I wrote them on my notebook, have them (gives her the notebook) Blast: (looks at Blue Ocean for a moment, then stops) Well, I'm ready, this is going to be pretty "cool". Steven: I'll go first, to show you how to do it. (throws the dice, and advances 3 squares) Category:Stories Category:Pages without links